Profile: MateRight
MateRight is a user who was an active user on GoComics, but is currently inactive. MateRight When I commented I only commented to other people and not myself, Before I made my account, I witnessed Poll War 2, about 3-4 months later, I made my account, and started commenting, When It came to polls, I was fine/positive with them as long as they were interesting and related to the current strip, as myself, I usually make a poll about once a month. Wars Although I witnessed Poll War 1 and 2, I didn't participate because I did not have my account at the time, I later became a member of the coalition during the Swarsh theme crisis, when things were starting, I silently flagged, when things got out of hand I fought fire with fire along with my other allies Appearance MateRight's current profile pic is a picture of a label for Nintendo Switch online, formerly, he has used a blue derpy inkling from Splatoon and also a picture of Nate Wright from this strip https://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2008/11/08 It appears to be his shocked reaction from realizing that The newspaper writer got his name wrong Relationships Positive Relationships BabyBanana: Cool Guy, Best Pal During the Swarsh theme crisis, pls come back from Vietnam Domcos: Friend and Buddy during the theme crisis and is a fan of bfb! Sorry loser got eliminated Link O Neal: He's a pretty cool guy and is a fan of Splatoon! although you talk about your "Players Guide To Pokemon Sapphire" Quite a lot, I'd consider you the Comic comedian SwasimCool: Mate During the Swarsh theme crisis, Nintendo fan :D BiggerNate91: Thx For letting me write the Man In The Off Topic Poll RileyTheReader: she's a pretty funny girl, your profile pic is hilarious! XD Arica Jade: At first I thought she just overreacted to everything, especially that fight with Spyro, but now she seems like a reasonable person Negative Relationships Swarsh: ok listen here you little monster feeling like you wanna swear huh, we could've lost the comment section because of your adolescence, thankfully your gone In Joe Moraliste Stories He is currently not active in a any form of the Joe Moraliste Stories, but is working on a spin off called the Man In the off-topic poll, he has other alternate world stories planned Trivia * His Former Profile Pic On GoComics Is A Derpy Inkling (before formally a pic of Nate), He has stated that he plays Splatoon 2 and is a fan throughout several strips * Since he is a fan of Splatoon 2, he has a switch, his friend code is SW-3105-4209-0139 * He mainly Only Reads Big Nate And Foxtrot * Since he lives on the west coast, new comics upload to him around 10 P.M. but he does not comment till morning * His name Is a play on of Nate's real name and mating. * He likes to make song lyrics, Sarwesh and BanSpamtation is one of them Category:Profiles Category:Users